Disclosed herein is a method for preventing premature or unnecessary replacement of a consumable used in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Through the box programming of tag memory devices that may be associated with a consumable to be used in an image production device, such as, but not limited to, a toner cartridge, may allow the tag memory device to be reprogrammed at a distribution center just before shipment to a customer.
When changing the tag memory device programming, it may be required to physically mark the packaging of the consumable to indicate that because of the tag memory device programming change, the part number of the consumable is now different. Currently, an easy method of physically marking the exterior of the packaging with the proper part number does not exist.